1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the sacking of bulk material with a product container for receiving bulk material, a filling funnel and a dust filter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Devices for the sacking of bulk material are already known. In such sacking units, sacks made of tubular film are fed to a filling funnel, filled, closed, and led away on a runout conveyor. A product container is assigned to the filling funnel, in which the bulk material to be filled is received. Normally, a scale is also arranged between the product container and the filling funnel, which determines the quantity to be filled into the sack. Known sacking units provide an extraction system in the area of the scale, which serves the purpose of extracting dusty bulk material together with the ambient air, and to feed the same to a dust filter. These dust filters usually consist of depth filters, i.e. fiber filters that are often arranged in multiple layers on top of each other.
Due to the fact that the bulk material to be filled is often changed in such sacking units, various material is collected in the depth filter so that usually no authentic material is present after cleaning the dust filter, which can be re-fed to the products to be filled. The solids extracted during the periodic cleaning of the dust filter must therefore be discarded on a regular basis in such known sacking units.